399
Angelique attempts to cast more suspicion on Victoria by summoning Sarah to the Old House. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. Here, in this bizarre world, one woman with powers beyond those of mortal men conspires to destroy her. Angelique Collins prevents Ben Stokes from revealing her true identity to Abigail Collins. Instead she lights candles and casts a spell, forcing Ben to proclaim that the witch is Victoria Winters. Then, Angelique uses Victoria's voice to lure Sarah Collins to the Old House. Act I Joshua Collins has had Ben imprisoned, while Abigail insists the former convict's actions are not those of simple theft. The pious spinster believes that the witch intends to cast a spell upon her. Joshua dismisses both his sister's "hysteria" and her suggestion to search the Old House for the witch. He has no intention of allowing any member of the family to set foot in his estranged son's house. At that moment, Abigail spies Sarah about to leave the house. Sarah explains that she is going to see her governess at the Old House. Joshua orders his daughter to return to her room. But, Abigail suggests allowing Sarah to leave. That way she and Joshua may follow her. Joshua reluctantly agrees. Act II At the Old House, Barnabas Collins finds Angelique extinguishing the candles she lit earlier. He wonders why she lit them during the day. Angelique lies, explaining that she lost the brooch Naomi Collins had given her and lit the candles in order to find it. Sarah enters the house, calling for Victoria. Abigail and Joshua arrive; Sarah explains having heard Victoria beckoning her to come to the Old House. Barnabas insists that the fugitive governess has gone far away. He refuses to allow the house to be searched when Abigail insists upon it. Abigail continues to argue with her nephew, only to notice that Sarah is no longer with them. Angelique smiles a secret smile. Act III While Barnabas learns of Abigail having found Ben stealing in her room, Sarah has found Victoria. The little girl cannot understand why Victoria is no longer her governess. Sarah deduces the reason is her Aunt Abigail, of whom she is afraid. Victoria panics when she learns that Abigail and Joshua are in the house. Sarah offers to hide Victoria in a little room in the attic, which she claims no one knows about. She promises not to tell that she has seen Victoria, and then takes her to safety. Act IV Later, Abigail interrogates Sarah and tries to frighten her into telling the truth. But, Sarah denies having seen Victoria. Downstairs in the parlor, Barnabas and Joshua come to uneasy terms with each other. After Joshua insults Angelique, Abigail returns with Sarah and insists that Reverend Trask be called upon to perform an exorcism on the house. Barnabas forbids it, declaring Trask a fraud (much to Abigail's horror). But, when Angelique and Joshua persuade him, Barnabas reluctantly agrees. After Joshua, Abigail, and Sarah depart, Barnabas goes upstairs to be alone. Angelique secretly plans to use Trask's exorcism to flush Victoria out of the house. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story Bloopers and continuity errors * At 4:18 into the episode when Joshua and Abigail enter the drawing room of Collinwood you can clearly see a TV camera to the left of the screen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 399 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 399 - Hide and Seek0399